


［飛唐］辦公室戀情

by resteffi



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resteffi/pseuds/resteffi
Relationships: Meng Shaofei & Tang Yi, Meng Shaofei/Tang Yi, 唐毅/孟少飛, 唐飛, 飛唐
Kudos: 10





	［飛唐］辦公室戀情

※辦公室AU：經理唐毅 x 主管孟少飛，已交往設定

孟少飛拜訪完客戶回到公司，在自己的位子座下後忍不住扯了扯頸上的領帶，不由自主地發出一聲嘆息。雖說是早晚還帶點涼意的春天，但午後那種又悶又潮的天氣還是黏膩得不太舒服。脫下西裝外套，把襯衫袖口的鈕釦解開接著往上捲起，整個人顯得更俐落。

下屬看到孟少飛回來彷如看到救星，連忙抓起報告湊上前，臉上帶著不好意思的表情說道：「少飛哥，可不可以麻煩你幫我再看下報告，我按你的意思改過了，上午你不在的時候經理要我改好就交上去，但我還是覺得先讓你看一下。」孟少飛抬頭給了他一個安心的笑容，「當然沒問題，放下吧我馬上就看，你先去做別的。」青年聽到後鬆了一口氣，咧著嘴角道謝後就回到座位上了。

孟少飛在工作上基本上無可挑剔，交到他手上的都能快速又妥當地完成，遇到問題也處理得很好；為人隨和，跟團隊合作無間，同事之間相處非常融洽，成績有目共睹於是很快就由小職員躍升上部門主管。

旁邊的女生忍不住跟青年低聲說，「欸，少飛哥又幫你檢查喔，我真的覺得我們主管是他實在太幸運了，做事安心又能幹，而且還對下屬超好，我之前都沒碰過那麼好的上司啦！」她再擠眉弄眼示意隔了幾條走道的另一區，「你看隔壁組的主管，就是那個姓左的女人，好像全世界都欠了她一樣，我都替他們覺得可憐…那天小凱就有跟我講他超想調過來我們這邊的。」青年抬頭看向孟少飛的座位一眼然後小聲回話，「好了啦別再講了，少飛哥不喜歡我們講是非八卦啦，快去整理你的報告，今天要交上去的。」

＊

拿起桌上的馬克杯走到茶水間，孟少飛打開冰箱正想拿可樂來爽一下，熟悉的聲音就傳進耳朵：「回來了 ？」轉頭就看到唐毅拿著茶杯正在走來，「嗯，重點客戶都去打過招呼了，放心吧沒什麼問題，之後的案子如無意外都會繼續交給我們。」把外出探訪的結果交代過後，孟少飛微笑著揚了揚手裡的那罐可樂，「那我先回去處理事情了，報表做好會再拿給你。」唐毅向他點了頭，接著也轉身走回自己的辦公室。

文件看了幾頁，唐毅想起剛才在茶水間的畫面，拿起桌上的電話撥打內線，沒多久就傳來敲門聲。

「請進。」

「找我有事？」是孟少飛。

「今天上午我請你下屬改好報告就交過來，到現在還沒看到，你催他一下，5點前要給我。」

「好，知道了。」

「還有最近新入職的那個，你多注意他，最近上面看得比較緊，最好別出什麼大問題。」

「沒問題，交給我。」

孟少飛在等下一句，唐毅卻沉默著，兩人對視數秒後他從座位站了起來，走到他的面前，抬手整理對方鬆開的領結。

「跟你講過多少次，在公司就把領帶系好，要是老總看到你這樣就完了。」

孟少飛看著近在咫尺的臉龐，任由對方拉拽自己頸上的細長布料，脖子不經意被觸碰到時彷如輕微電流經過。

「還有，你之前不是說喜歡吃Acidracines的奶油泡芙？我買了放在你家冰箱，記得吃別放到過期。」

唐毅低著頭邊弄邊說，孟少飛忍不住在他左頰親了一記。

＊

又一次加班到深夜，在明天死線來臨之前完成了要呈上分部的報告，辦公室也空蕩蕩的只剩孟少飛一人。

「哇靠終於做完了，累死了…再這樣下去命都短幾年。」

孟少飛邊打呵欠邊皺著眉伸懶腰，覺得腰背都僵硬得不是自己的。整理好桌面的文件堆，拿起椅上的外套和背包，向著經理辦公室走去，敲門後也不等裡面的人說請進就自行開門。邊碎碎唸邊走向裡面的辦公桌，兩手一放，撐在桌面上俯視還坐在椅上審視報表的唐毅，一臉不可置信。

「還不回去啊？我說哪有經理比員工還拼的啦…走了啦我好累你不累嗎？」

唐毅揉了揉眉間，「對了，這禮拜截標的案子，你明天跟我再去對方公司走一趟吧，看能不能再談個好點的條件。」

總公司對這個案子的重視程度，孟少飛也有聽聞，這陣子唐毅都一直反覆斟酌建議書上的細節，只是有些事他們也無法控制，目前就只好見一步走一步了。

繞過桌子走到唐毅旁邊，催促對方快點下班。唐毅收拾著公事包，又想起了一件事就抬頭問孟少飛。

「你有沒有每天吃維C片？這陣子經常熬夜，小心抵抗力下降。」

「知道了你講很多遍了。」孟少飛越來越覺得比起自己有個男朋友，更像是多了個操心的老媽。

「那你就知道你有多讓人不放心了吧。」

「囉嗦啦！」

聽到對方的嫌棄，唐毅也忍不住挑眉提高聲量，「我是為你好才──」

太吵了。

孟少飛伸手勾住對方的領帶向自己用力一拉，堵住了那人還想講話的嘴。放開後露出了得意的笑容，於是唐毅想唸他的話都瞬間消散了，沒轍地滿臉無可奈何。

「我知道，我當然知道，快點走啦。」一把拉住唐毅的手臂把人扯出辦公室。

＊

走出辦公大樓，深夜還在街上的人翏翏可數，日間的喧囂消失無蹤。孟少飛牽著唐毅的手邊走邊搖，他也就隨他拉著自己晃來晃去。

「唐毅我好餓喔，我們去吃宵夜吧好不好？」孟少飛眼裡滿是期待，但一向注重健康被對方說是過老人生活的唐毅努力無視那眼神，狠下心說著，「都幾點了還吃，你又不是18歲，注意一下健康。」下一秒再看著孟少飛噘起嘴十萬個不情願卻又無法反駁的表情，他還是心軟了。

「就去一次。」

對方馬上展露燦爛笑容，唐毅每次都覺得看到這笑容就再也說不出拒絕的話了。

在準備過馬路的時候，孟少飛忽然放開唐毅的手，抬起下巴自信地說，「欸我表演給你看。」唐毅聽罷還在疑惑的時候，只見孟少飛閉起雙眼倒著走上斑馬線，忍不住倒吸一口氣然後吼道，「孟少飛你在幹嘛！」深夜行人少不代表車輛也少，一部摩托車在孟少飛剛走下馬路時就從他身後飆過，唐毅覺得他心跳都要停了，幸好的是之後以為要直開過來的車都在三四米前的一個路口就轉彎了，但以距離來說還是離得很近。

在孟少飛走到對面後睜開眼，還一臉得意說你看吧我就知道不會有車之時，唐毅大步流星走過去然後生氣地抓住對方手臂，接著就把人拉到自己面前用力吻了上去，嘴唇緊貼幾秒後才離開。

孟少飛感受到手臂上的力度之大還有輕微的顫抖，沒想到對方會有這樣的反應，眨著大眼睛看進他的雙眸，只見唐毅眉頭緊鎖，目光也還帶著後怕，下一刻就被人緊摟在懷裡。唐毅將他的腦袋按在自己胸口上，努力控制不穩的聲線，「以後不準再這樣，聽到沒有。」

聽著從對方胸口傳來因為緊張害怕而加速的心跳，孟少飛回抱著他安撫道，「我沒事，不要怕，好啦對不起啦～」鬆開懷抱後孟少飛覆上對方的唇輕吻，唐毅閉眼靠向他撫在自己臉頰的手心，感受讓人安心的溫度，慢慢平復自己剛才激烈跳動的心臟。

＊

兩人走到常去的熱炒店，孟少飛一坐下不用看菜單就熟門熟路地點了好幾道菜，所點的小炒很快開始上桌，辣菜飄出的香氣讓人食指大動，唐毅瞅了一眼對方就知道他想幹什麼。

「下午在公司不能阻止你喝可樂，現在就不準再喝了。」

在孟少飛的認知裡，吃辣當然就是要配可樂。「不喝可樂難道要喝熱牛奶嗎！？」

「很好，就這樣。」唐毅抬手示意服務生，「不好意思，請給我一杯熱牛奶，謝謝。」

孟少飛瞪大雙眼，沒想到對方順著自己玩笑話就來真的，「唐毅！」

「你前兩天才說胃痛，最近工作忙壓力也大，再不注意飲食以後有得你難受。牛奶來了，喝吧。」

賭氣般灌了一大口牛奶，溫熱的液體經過喉嚨流進胃部。累了一天，孟少飛無可否認不刺激的溫和感覺還不錯，但可樂還是想喝。

對面的人伸手擦掉孟少飛嘴上那圈奶泡，「小孩子嗎你。」放軟的聲線裡不自覺地帶著一絲寵溺。「你也喝啊，養生嘛，喏～」孟少飛邊說邊把杯子推過去。

唐毅也沒多想什麼舉杯就喝，放下杯果然也沾上了牛奶，孟少飛忍住笑示意著，「你也有白鬍子囉。」對方正要擦掉，孟少飛馬上拍掉他的手，站起來上半身湊過去然後用舌尖舔掉他唇上的奶泡，「乾淨了。」看到唐毅呆掉的樣子，耳根也染上薄紅，然後低頭拿起茶杯想擋住發熱的臉以及自己的視線，內心大喊這個人怎麼那麼可愛，可愛到現在就想吻他。

＊

在走到孟少飛家樓下時，他就叫他趕快回家休息，唐毅一臉理所當然地說都到樓下了也不差那幾步。於是唐毅跟在孟少飛身後走上梯級，望著他走進家門後摸了摸對方的臉，「快去睡了，晚安。」道別後就準備離開，才剛轉身就聽到他在喚自己。

「欸，你忘了東西啊。」

「有嗎？什麼？」

「這個。」

孟少飛抓住他的手就抬頭往唇上啵了一口，聲響在安靜的走廊顯得特別清晰。唐毅笑著捏住那人的下巴回吻，淺淺的啄吻逐漸變質，在孟少飛雙臂環在自己腰間的同時又加深了這個吻。

夜深時分感覺容易放大，兩人都感受到相互的渴求，再親下去恐怕要出事了，手抵在唐毅胸膛上，孟少飛緩著氣息低聲笑說，「都兩個大男人了，還像熱戀的年輕小情侶一樣捨不得分開似的，好好笑喔。」

唐毅勾起笑容，左手摟住對方的腰，右手拉著他的左手在手背一下一下摩挲著，「不行嗎？」孟少飛被逗得忍不住笑，再抱了對方一下，「好啦很晚了，你快點回家洗澡休息，明天見。」

「那我走囉？」

「嗯，拜拜～ 路上小心。」

「真的走囉？」

「哎唷好了啦！那麼黏人～」

唐毅低笑著轉身離開，快走到樓梯口時只聽見從後面傳來拖鞋啪啦啪啦的急步聲，接著背部就覆上了溫暖的懷抱。耳邊傳進黏糊的鼻音，「怎麼辦，我又不想你走了。」轉身環抱住那撒嬌的聲音。

到底是誰黏誰了？

END


End file.
